Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Merlin en a marre. D'accord, c'était sa faute pour traîner un peu dans l'armurerie, mais est-ce que tous les chevaliers ont vraiment besoin d'agir ainsi ? Et Arthur qui n'est pas mieux... Vraiment... Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde doute qu'il ait un jour eut une relation amoureuse ? (OS humoristique, ne pas trop prendre au sérieux)


**Bonjour, Fandom de Merlin ! Comment va ?**

**Effectivement, comme on est samedi je devrais avoir publié un chapitre d'Enchanted plutôt que cela. Mais malheureusement je suis actuellement en voyage, et je n'ai pas mon ordinateur sur moi (vive les cybercafés, les gens). Donc plutôt que de publier le nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse en postant cette petite idée que j'ai eus et écrit vite fait. Promis, je publierais le chapitre attendu dès mon retour chez moi avec mon ordi chéri. (donc environ dimanche ou lundi soir)  
**

**De plus, j'en profite pour fêter là les 100 reviews sur Enchanted. C'est incroyable qu'un couple aussi peu populaire ait attiré autant d'attention, surtout alors que c'est en français (et nous savons tous que ce sont les anglais qui sont gâtés en fanfic de merlin, pas nous), et je tenais à vous remercier tous. Donc c'est un cadeau d'excuse ET de remerciement.**

**C'est completement indépendant d'Enchanted, pour ceux qui se demandent, et c'est également dans un ton bien plus... léger et joueur, que les dernières choses que j'ai publié. Mais oui, c'est du Merdred (avec un peu de teasing des autres chevaliers et d'Arthur). Amateurs, enjoy. Curieux, jetez donc un oeil. Cela ne peut pas faire de mal.**

**Bref. Bonne lecture, et enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

* * *

Merlin croisa les bras, l'air buté, alors que tous les chevaliers le fixaient avec un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il aurait dû savoir que rester plus longtemps que prévu dans l'armurerie après une séance d'entraînement était une mauvaise idée. Tous ces mâles pleins d'hormones, et avec plus de muscle que d'intelligence, avaient toujours les pires idées du monde. Vraiment. Et maintenant, il s'était fourré dans les ennuis. Encore. C'était déjà assez problématique quand il devait gérer des attaques sur Arthur, mais s'il devait gérer les stupidités de ses amis... Il grinça des dents.

- Je ne le ferais pas. Déclara-t-il, d'un ton ferme. Maintenant laissez moi partir.

- Oh allez, Merlin, ne soit pas une telle fille ! Se moqua Gwaine, utilisant l'insulte favorite d'Arthur.

- J'ai dis non, Gwaine. Répéta Merlin, pas touché le moins du monde par cette soi-disant 'insulte'.

Les autres chevaliers se mirent à insister, faisant simplement grogner Merlin encore plus. Des gamins, voilà ce qu'il avait devant lui. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il avait du travail, un roi à servir ? Il n'avait pas le temps pour ces futilités enfantines... Mais les chevaliers bloquaient le passage vers la porte, et il se retrouvait coincé. Il se dévisagea chaque chevalier – Léon, Perceval, Elyan, Gwaine, Kay, Edouard et tous les autres – à la recherche d'une aide quelconque, mais ne rencontra que des visages amusés et impatients. Lui qui pensait avoir des hommes matures face à lui, il s'était lourdement trompé. Franchement, c'était ces hommes qui défendaient Camelot ? Pas étonnant que tout le monde entre et sorte d'ici comme dans un moulin. Ah, des fois il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de quitter cet endroit nocif pour toute forme d'intelligence.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout. Renchérit Léon qui, comme les autres, ignorait totalement les protestations du serviteur. Ensuite on te laisse partir.

- À moins que tu n'ai jamais embrassé personne ? Se moqua gentiment Elyan, arquant un sourcil.

- Pitié. Grogna Merlin, excédé. J'ai déjà embrassé des gens. Je ne veux pas vous embrasser _vous_.

Eh oui. Car les chevaliers, pour une raison encore inconnue, semblaient avoir décidé que Merlin était une pauvre vierge effarouchée qui n'avait jamais embrassé de fille, ou d'homme, et encore moins couché avec quelqu'un. De sorte qu'ils l'avaient coincé dans un coin de l'armurerie pour ''l'éduquer'' comme ils le prétendaient. Le serviteur n'appréciait pas du tout la situation. C'était du harcèlement. Est-ce que les servantes se sentaient toujours comme ça ? Bons dieux, il allait faire en sorte d'être encore plus gentil avec elles à partir de maintenant. Les hommes étaient vraiment oppressants. Les chevaliers éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? Rit Kay. Mais oui, bien sûr, si cela peut te réconforter !

- Si c'était vrai, je cesserais de boire de l'alcool immédiatement. Ajouta Gwaine, moqueur.

Merlin arqua un sourcil, conservant le gage dans un coin de sa tête. Oh, Gwaine allait le regretter. Maintenant il fallait juste qu'il sorte d'ici avant que l'un de ces hommes ne décide de « l'aider » en l'embrassant. Beurk. Et puis quoi encore ? Soudain un bruit de pas tout proche fit tourner la tête à tous les hommes de la pièce à l'unisson. Merlin se sentit soulagé en voyant Arthur et Mordred entrer, l'air étonné. Il était sauvé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le roi d'une voix inquisitrice.

Soudain bien plus timides, les chevaliers expliquèrent d'une voix hésitante ce qu'il se passait : leur conviction que Merlin n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un, leur défi de voir qui il choisirait d'embrasser – parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir avant de prouver qu'il pouvait embrasser quelqu'un... Le serviteur soupira, agacé, et attendit de voir la réaction d'Arthur – sans manquer le léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Mordred. Pitié, qu'il le sorte de ce bourbier.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Arthur avec un grand sourire narquois à son serviteur. Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?

Merlin eut soudain une envie urgent de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Répétitivement. Jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ou alors de tuer Arthur. Au choix. Bien sûr, qu'avait-il espéré ? C'était Arthur, bien sûr qu'il allait rejoindre les autres dans leur pari débile. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui était si ridicule dans l'idée qu'il puisse avoir eut une relation, ou être en couple, ou simplement embrasser quelqu'un ? Le sorcier était vexé en plus d'être excédé.

- Bon sang, oui, j'ai déjà embrassé des gens ! S'exclama-t-il, levant les mains en l'air en signe d'agacement. Est-ce que vous comprenez le sens de ce mot ? Oui ?

- Tu ne sors pas d'ici avant d'avoir donné une preuve. Décréta alors Arthur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh pitié... Grinça Merlin, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si jamais tu prouves que tu sais embrasser, alors je te donne le reste de la journée en congé. Rajouta le roi, narquois - il s'amusait bien, certain que son ami refuserait.

Merlin s'immobilisa, ses yeux agrandis de stupeur. Les autres se mirent à rire, pensant qu'il allait encore protester, mais soudain le serviteur sembla intéressé. Voilà qui était une offre qu'il accepterait déjà plus volontiers. Il eut un sourire amusé. Il franchit en quelques pas la distance le séparant d'Arthur, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le roi le fixa avec des yeux ronds, l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Un congé d'un jour ? Vraiment ? Demanda Merlin, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Il fallait le dire tout de suite...

Soudain il n'était plus le faible et maladroit serviteur idiot, mais un homme comme un autre, un sourire presque séducteur sur les lèvres, une lueur que les chevaliers ne lui connaissaient pas au fond des yeux. Tous le fixaient silencieusement. Il fallait le dire, peu d'hommes dans la pièce parvenaient vraiment à la taille de Merlin quand ce dernier se tenait droit, à part Perceval. Et actuellement, alors qu'il dominait son roi de quelques centimètres, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, son souffle chaud caressant le visage du blond, tous semblaient soudain s'en souvenir.

Tous les chevaliers regardèrent, hypnotisés, Merlin se rapprocher, millimètre par millimètre, de leur souverain. L'air presque carnassier sur son visage causa plusieurs d'entre eux à déglutir difficilement – mince, leur virilité en prenait un coup, eux qui pensaient n'être intéressés que par les filles... Mais tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché, Merlin recula. Et à la surprise générale, sauf celle du concerné, il se tourna vers Mordred, agrippa sa nuque et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du druide.

- Qu- Balbutia quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

Mais personne n'osa faire un seul autre commentaire, regardant avec fascination Merlin plaquer Mordred contre le mur sans aucune délicatesse, lui dévorant les lèvres, et le plus jeune chevalier répondre avidement au baiser, entourant la nuque du serviteur de ses bras. Les deux hommes ne s'interrompirent qu'une vague seconde, pour reprendre leur souffle, avant de se sourire d'un air complice et de retourner à s'embrasser passionnément. Sous les yeux pétrifiés des autres, Merlin mordilla la lèvre inférieure du druide, lui tirant un gémissement, et Mordred agrippa plus fermement le tissu de la veste du serviteur, comme s'il souhaitait déchirer le tissu. Enfin ils se séparèrent à nouveau, haletant, les joues rouges et un désir bien présent au fond des yeux.

- Ta chambre ? Proposa Merlin d'une voix rendue un peu rauque par le désir.

- Bien sûr. Murmura Mordred, sur le même ton. Le lit est plus grand.

- Parfait...

Le sourire de Merlin se fit carnassier, alors qu'il déposait à nouveau ses lèvres affamées sur celles de son vis à vis avant de déposer une traîné de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire, descendant d'une façon experte jusqu'à la clavicule, sans ignorer le cou du chevalier, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement. Puis, passant un bras autour de sa taille, il l'entraîna vers la sortie de l'armurerie, se tournant juste une dernière fois vers les chevaliers et son roi pétrifiés. Il eut un grand sourire narquois.

- Et puis Arthur m'a donné la journée de libre, n'est-ce pas ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie, lui et Mordred s'en allèrent, quasiment collés l'un à l'autre, échangeant des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Personne n'avait de doutes sur leur destination. Il entendirent les pas s'éloigner dans le couloirs. Il leur fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que quelqu'un ne se racle la gorge. Soudain tous les hommes présents semblèrent se réveiller. Gwaine formula à voix haute la pensée de tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Ça, mon ami, c'était un ticket direct pour que tu arrêtes l'alcool. Répondit Léon, avec un tout petit sourire. Parce que si je devais parier dessus, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça.

Gwaine grogna, se prenant la tête dans les mains, pleurant intérieurement la perte de la taverne – enfin, personne n'était dupe, il y retournerait deux jours plus tard, au pire. Mais personne ne le regardait vraiment, tous plus ou moins gênés. Elyan envoya un regard en coin à Arthur, qui restait complètement choqué dans son coin.

- Pas trop déçu, sire ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement moqueur – des fois rien ne semblait gêner le frère de la reine.

- Déçu ? Répéta Arthur, semblant se réveiller, l'air soudain très gêné. Quelles bêtises.

- Ben... Il faut admettre que c'était plutôt sexy.

Tous se tournèrent vers Perceval, qui venait de parler calmement. Plusieurs joues se colorèrent de rouge alors que tous retournaient rapidement à leurs affaires, cherchant à cacher le fait que le grand chevalier avait mit en plein dans le mille. Merlin avait eut l'air de très bien embrasser, et de savoir faire plus que cela encore. Et cela aurait été mentir que de prétendre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pas souhaité au moins l'espace d'une seconde être à la place de Mordred. Quoique l'inverse n'aurait pas été si mal non plus... Arthur se racla la gorge avec hésitation, coupant court à certains fantasmes.

- Hrm... N'en parlons plus. Décida-t-il finalement, avant de grimacer. Je vais devoir trouver un nouveau serviteur pour la journée, maintenant que Merlin est occupé.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta l'armurerie. Laissant des chevaliers gênés, honteux et surtout avec un léger problème sous la ceinture à cause des images que sa remarque avait créée sur ladite 'occupation'. Zut.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Oui, je me moque un peu de tous nos chers chevaliers, mais il faut bien de l'humour et du sexy dans ce trise monde. J'ai conscience que Merlin n'agierait sûrement jamais comme cela, même s'il a soif de pauses dans son travail à plein temps, mais heh, je trouvais ça drôle. C'était court, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Laissez moi connaître votre avis ! Le salaire de l'auteur est en mots ! :D**

**à bientôt !**


End file.
